Cautivo
by Akihara
Summary: Lovino llega justo a tiempo para salvar a su hermano de ser llevado por unos piratas, a cambio lo llevan a él al barco. De esta manera Lovino es privado de su libertad y estara a merced de Antonio; el capitán del navío. Au.-España pirata. [Spamano*] [otras parejas mas adelante de la historia]
1. Chapter 1

_Hola, aquí les tengo el primer capitulo de una historia que llevo pensando (y medio escribiendo) desde hace mucho tiempo. XD._

_Titulo:__Cautivo._

_Hetalia le pertenece a hima-papá que hace a micronaciones pero no a los latinos._

_Resumen:__ Lovino es secuestrado por unos piratas que en realidad estaban buscando a su hermano, tiene que soportar muchas cosas pero poco a poco va descubriendo que el capitán de la nave no es tan malo como parece. [Spamano] Mas parejas en proximos capitulos._

_Advertencias:__ (?) muchas en realidad. lemon sin consentimiento por ejemplo._

_Cautivo _

_Capitulo 1_

"_El hombre de los ojos esmeralda"_

_Todo era un completo caos, nada comparado con lo que solía ser su pueblo antes, los piratas estaba destruyéndolo todo a su paso. Llevándose las cosas de valor y quemando las casas._

_El corazón de un joven italiano galopaba salvajemente, estaba a punto de un colapso emocional... Desesperado, corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían iba en dirección a la casa que compartía con su hermano menor, al llegar allí las lagrimas empezaron a brotar, la casa en la que había vivido tantos hermosos momentos estaba ardiendo frente a sus ojos y no había nada que pudiera hacer._

_Se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo, maldito el día en el que había salido de su pueblo natal, maldito el día en que había dejado solo a su hermano menor._

_Era lo que pensaba el pequeño italiano mientras las lagrimas empezaban a juntarse en sus ojos, estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar como un niño cuando escucho un grito proveniente de la zona donde cultivaba tomates con su hermano, esa voz... ¿era su hermano?!._

_Se levanto rápidamente y corrió hacia donde provenía el grito, efectivamente encontró a su gemelo el cual estaba siendo llevado a la fuerza por dos hombres que ciertamente daban miedo._

_El joven italiano vio como uno de los hombres le jalaba el cabello a su hermano, y como un fugas recuerdo llegaron a su mente imágenes de antes de su partida._

_-"cuídate mucho Feliciano" –decía acariciando el rostro de su hermano con cuidado_

_-"lo haré fratello, por favor cuídate mucho tu también... Come tu porción diaria de pasta y no te metas en problemas"_

_-"lo haré..."_

_-"prométeme que volverás sano y salvo…" dijo con una dulce sonrisa pero con los ojos llenos de lagrimas._

_-"te prometo que volveré… vendré para protegerte…" le respondió a su hermano dándole un beso en la frente_

_-"! ! Si! "dijo dándole un ultimo abrazo a su hermano mayor._

_Sus puños se cerraron fuertemente, se puso la capucha que llevaba y corrió hacia los hombres que sometían a su hermano, una voz en su cabeza le decía que era peligroso, que esos hombres eran mas fuertes que el, pero nada le importaba mas que salvar a su hermano._

_Golpeo a los dos hombres y los alejo lo suficiente de su hermano, lo tomo de la mano y empezó a correr de nuevo tan rápido como le era posible._

_Escuchaba ruidos detrás de ellos, probablemente los hombres los estuvieran buscando, sentía un miedo terrible pero no de lo que le podría pasar a el si no por su hermano._

_Llego por fin a un escondite que tenia junto con su hermano, lo había descubierto cuando niños y no lo usaban desde entonces, así que no les sorprendió que solo uno de los dos pudiera entrar._

_-Entra tu veneciano._

_-Pero fratello. Esos piratas... te encontraran…_

_-no importa, sabré como arreglármelas...- estaba por irse pero su hermano lo detuvo._

_-no fratello, no te vayas! Esos hombres! Vinieron aquí especialmente para llevarme._

_-¿Qué estas diciendo?_

_-ellos dijeron que su capitán les había mandado a buscar a Feliciano Vargas... que yo tengo cuentas pendientes con su capitán!_

_-de que rayos hablas?! Hiciste un trato con los piratas?_

_-claro que no!.. Yo no sé de qué hablan! Pero… ellos son malos... no puedo dejar que te vayas! Si ellos te atrapan.. Yo no sabría que hacer… me moriría sin ti fratello! –dijo el pequeño italiano, que a diferencia de su hermano tenia le cabello castaño claro y ojos ámbar._

_Lovino vio que los piratas de antes estaban cerca del escondite, temía que encontraran a su hermano... no sabia a que se debía el que buscaran a su hermano, pero de ninguna manera iba a permitir que se lo llevaran._

_Tomo a su hermano de los hombros y le hablo lo más serio que pudo._

_-escucha bien lo que voy a decirte veneciano!.. Encuentra a ese hombre, el que quería contratarme como empleado domestico…_

_-pero yo..._

_-cállate y escúchame! Se llama Gilbert, es..un amigo... Búscalo... y quédate con el…. Yo definitivamente... Escúchame… definitivamente... Voy a encontrarte... ¿me oyes?_

_-pero fratello..._

_-por favor…. Quédate a salvo... –dijo dándole un abrazo a su hermano y después un beso en la frente, separándose de su hermano sello el refugio y corrió rápidamente alejándose de él._

_Lo único que tenía en la mente era alejarse lo más rápido posible para que no encontraran a su hermano, para su desgracia no paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo atraparan._

_-este chico, no es el de antes ¿verdad? -dijo uno de los piratas mientras jalaba del cabello al pequeño italiano._

_-no lo es, el otro tenia los ojos de otro color y era mas lindo._

_-¿Dónde esta ese chico? _

_-no se lo pienso decir bastardos... –respondió Lovino he intento soltarse del agarre de quien lo sujetaba, logro soltarse de uno de los piratas y golpeo a otros pero cuando estaba por alejarse fue derribado por uno que se veía aun mas fuerte rudo y musculoso que los anteriores._

_-este chico debe ser corregido inmediatamente –dijo el hombre dándole un golpe en la cara al pequeño italiano, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo hizo caer al suelo y de su boca empezó a salir sangre, parecía divertirle el dolor que provocaba en el italiano pues sonreía mientras continuaba propinándole golpes a Lovino._

_-déjalo ya! El capitán dijo que no lastimaran a los rehenes ¿lo olvidaron?_

_Lovino levanto el rostro, su visión estaba un poco nublada, pero alcanzo a ver que el que hablaba era un hombre alto de tés blanca y de cabello rubio, su acento también era extraño ... Probablemente era francés-_

_-este chico no es el de antes!_

_-y donde esta el primero?_

_-se escapo…_

_-no hay nada que podamos hacer, tendrán que llevarle ese a cambio… quizás y no los mate.._

_-pero señor…. _

_-levanten le su rostro hacia mi! –ordeno el francés. Los hombres obedecieron. El hombre de cabello rubio observaba indiferente al italiano y este odiaba la forma en la que lo veía, como si fuese una basura o algo por el estilo su mirada se lleno de odio dirigido al francés, definitivamente algún día se vengaría de todos esos tipos.. lo importante ahora era que se alejaran del lugar y que no buscaran a su hermano._

_-esa mirada…. Ja, creo que están de suerte.. Al capitán le encantara..._

_Dijo separándose del italiano y moviendo la mano, los hombres lo siguieron, se llevaron a Lovino amarrado para que no intentara escapar de nuevo-_

_Lentamente los piratas fueron reuniéndose de nuevo, verdaderamente eran mas de los que Lovino pensaba, el barco a donde fue arrastrado también era muy grande, le parecía haberlo visto antes, pero no había manera de que fuera posible._

_Todo lo que habían tomado se encontraba en medio de la nave cuando esta empezó a zarpar, Lovino dio una última mirada a lo que quedaba de su pueblo natal, definitivamente tenia que sobrevivir para encontrar a su hermano, no sabia que le esperaba a bordo de esa nave pero no dejaría que lo mataran tan fácilmente._

_Los hombres a su alrededor lo veían, con sonrisas maliciosas en el rostro. Por lo que podía ver era el mas joven sobre ese barco, a penas tenia 17 años de edad y nunca se imagino que podría pasar le eso en toda su vida._

_Un sonido fuerte hizo callar los susurros de los tripulantes, la puerta del camarote del capitán había sido abierta._

_-¿este es el motín que han traído? –pregunto una voz algo arrogante._

_-así es capitán… -respondieron los hombres._

_-que hay de el encargo que te hice Francis? _

_-lamentablemente ese chico ya no vivía allí capitán..._

_-tch… mm? Veo que trajeron un rehén… tírenlo por la borda ahora mismo… _

_Dijo el capitán sin antes ver al italiano, los hombres a su pesar tenían que obedecer lo que el capitán acababa de ordenarles, levantaron al italiano y estaban por arrojarlo al mar, pero este se resistió y golpeo a quienes lo sujetaban._

_Lo detuvieron bruscamente poniéndolo contra el suelo, entonces vio frente a el unas botas negras que no estaban gastadas como las de los otros hombres, su cabello fue jalado haciendo que levantara el rostro y miro de frente a un hombre que era el que lo sujetaba del cabello._

_Ese hombre estaba en cuclillas frente a el para estar a la altura del italiano, tenia una sonrisa algo sádica en su cara. Su mirada era fría, Lovino tembló al ver que ese hombre realmente inspiraba miedo, a pesar de ser un poco menos musculoso que sus hombres no había ninguno que se atreviera a desobedecerlo._

_Lovino fijo su mirar en el del capitán, los ojos de ese hombre eran del color de las esmeraldas, tan hermosos... Parecía que los había visto antes pero no recordaba exactamente en donde._

_-esa mirada tuya, es interesante chico…. Te haré el favor de dejarte vivir._

_Se levanto caminado hacia el francés._

_-preparen lo para esta noche, será mi invitado especial. -dijo y después entro al camarote._


	2. Chapter 2 En las sabanas blancas

_Capitulo 2_

"_en las blancas sabanas"_

_El pequeño italiano fue arrastrado hasta lo que parecía ser los calabozos de el barco. Dos hombres que estaban allí le quitaron la ropa rompiéndola con un cuchillo, pronto el italiano quedo completamente desnudo frente a los tripulantes que estaban allí._

_Fue arrojado al suelo y agua fría que era arrogada por los hombres de antes comenzó a mojar su cuerpo haciendo arder sus heridas._

_Cerraba fuertemente sus puños, en cualquier descuido terminaría golpeando a alguno que se le acercara, miro lo que colgaba de su pecho, era un pequeño collar con una piedra color ámbar, ese collar pertenecía a su hermano._

_Feliciano tenia el de él, su abuelo se los había regalado el día de su cumpleaños... Viendo ese collar era como estar viendo los ojos de su hermano pequeño... Solo eso le daba fuerzas para no cometer una locura como lanzarse al mar o algo por el estilo._

_El agua dejo de caerle en sima, apenas estaba por levantar el rostro cuando uno de los hombres se acercó a él y tomo el collar..._

_-que mierda es esto? ¿Es valioso?_

_-no lo toques!_

_Lo que recibió a cambio el hombre fue una mordida en el brazo por parte de Lovino, este iba a contratacar goleando al castaño, pero en ese momento llego allí el francés.._

_-hey no se te ocurra golpear al mocoso.. ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado? Él es el invitado especial del capitán esta noche… y ya sabes como se pone el capitán cuando alguien que no es él toca sus pertenencias antes.._

_El hombre retrocedió al escuchar eso, mientras se detenía el adolorido brazo-donde Lovino lo mordió- le dedico una mirada de odio al italiano y con voz arrogante le dijo.._

_-cuando el capitán se aburra de ti…. Serás nuestro.._

_Al decir eso ultimo los hombres tras de él sonrieron de manera maliciosa, como si eso ya hubiera ocurrido antes. El italiano solo cerró los puños y dirigió una mirada molesta a francés frente a él..._

_-salgan de aquí... lo preparare para el capitán... –dijo serio el hombre, los demás le obedecieron y salieron dejando solo al francés y a Lovino._

_El hombre de cabello rubio se acercó al pequeño italiano y puso sobre el una toalla para secarle el cabello, pero lo que recibió a cambio fue un manotazo del castaño..._

_-eres como un animal salvaje... –susurro el francés..._

_-ustedes son los animales... Que me tienen cautivo en este lugar! –grito de inmediato Lovino, el cual se cubría con la toalla y se iba a la esquina de la habitación. El hombre de cabello rubio se acercó a el lentamente entonces puso suavemente su mano sobre la cabeza del castaño._

_-lo se... Lamento que hayas llegado aquí… pero eras tú... o tú hermano..._

_Lovino levanto el rostro de inmediato ¿ese tipo sabia de su hermano?_

_-que cuentas pendientes tiene él con su capitán?_

_-no lo se exactamente…. Pero es un alivio que hayas logrado esconderlo... sabes... lo vi... allí escondido... el realmente... no habría sobrevivido aquí... ni un solo día..._

_Decía el francés mientras secaba el cabello del italiano con la toalla._

_-si es que quieres verlo de nuevo... Deberías saber como comportarte aquí... si continúas asi de rebelde no vivirás para verlo de nuevo..._

_-a ti... Que te importa..._

_-yo... También deje a alguien esperándome... asi que... se lo que debes sentir…_

_Lovino sujeto el collar que colgaba de su cuello, no sabía si de verdad podría volver a ver a veneciano, pero tenía que resistir lo más posible para su hermano._

_-¿Cómo te llamas? –le pregunto el hombre rubio mientras lo ayudaba a vestirse... Lovino se molesto un poco al notar que le harían llevar ropa de chica._

_-Lovino… Lovino Vargas….-susurro el pequeño italiano._

_-yo me llamo Francis…. Sabes si continuas con tu actitud no vi vivirás mucho, sobre todo con el capitán, es conocido por no tener piedad inclusive con niños como tu..._

_-…._

_-yo tratare de protegerte lo mas posible, pero sabes? No puedo estar en todos los lugares, así que no provoques a los marineros… si eres cuidadoso… tal ves puedas sobrevivir aquí…_

_Lovino miro el collar que le pertenecía a su hermano sin decir nada, un "tal ves puedas sobrevivir aquí" no era del todo alentador, pero era lo mejor que tenia, cerro los ojos y pidió para sus adentros tener la fuerza suficiente para intentar escapar de ese lugar._

_-vamos… -dijo el francés extendiendo su mano y tomando la mano de Lovino, empezaron a caminar con dirección al camarote del capitán, en el camino los marineros le lanzaban miradas lascivas al italiano, el cual solo trato de ignóralas y sujeto fuertemente el collar sobre su cuello.._

_Llegaron así al camarote del capitán, el francés golpeo la puerta levemente_

_-pasa..._

_Se escucho desde adentro la voz del capitán, por un segundo Lovino tembló y apretó levemente la mano de Francis, el cual le respondió tomando su mano un poco más fuerte._

_-aquí esta... Capitán..._

_-bien Francis retírate…._

_-con su permiso capitán –dijo el francés soltando al castaño antes de irse le susurro –no hagas nada estúpido por favor..._

_Dicho esto el francés salió de la habitación dejándolos solos. Lovino observo el camarote del capitán el lugar era amplio mas limpio que el resto de la nave, de lado de la esquina superior derecha había una cama y al centro de la "habitación" estaba una mesa con un montón de comida._

_Vio al hombre de ojos esmeraldas acercarse a él, su cuerpo tembló un poco por el miedo que le provocaba esa mirada tan profunda, era como si de verdad ese tipo fuera capaz de lastimarlo solo con la mirada._

_Sintió la mano del mayor tomarlo por la espalda y empujarlo levemente hacia la mesa, después la voz del capitán resonó justo detrás de sus oídos..._

_-toma asiento..._

_Lovino se alejó de aquel hombre y tomo asiento, después se dedico a mirar fijamente al capitán, era extraño, parecía haberlo visto antes, pero realmente no recordaba haber conocido a alguien tan terrorífico, aunque la apariencia del capitán de echo era bastante llamativa, no solo por el echo de que era joven si no además que tenia un hermosos rostro, pero lo mas impactante de todo... Debían ser sin duda sus ojos._

_El italiano no perdía de vista al ya mencionado capitán, no es como si le encantara verlo, si no que en su cabeza estaba formulando una manera de escapar de allí en ese mismo momento._

_Vi entonces al hombre sentarse en la silla continua a la suya, su mirada se encontró con la del capitán Lovino lo miro con todo el odio que era capaz de expresar, el capitán solo sonrió altanero, mas que provocarlo la mirada del italiano le causaba querer molestar mas a Lovino._

_-eres como un animal salvaje… desesperadamente tratando de causar miedo…_

_-el único salvaje aquí eres tu…. –respondió de inmediato Lovino, el capitán solo sonrió._

_-claro que si…. Me encanta ser así de salvaje… -dijo poniendo una mano en el hombro de Lovino y después la deslizo por el pecho de este, Lovino reacciono de inmediato y empujo la mano del capitán._

_-Ja… por cierto… mi nombre es Antonio... Capitán Antonio Fernández…. Aunque eso te debe dar igual... y... cual es el nombre de este gatito perdido? _

_Pregunto el capitán cruzando las piernas, poniendo su codo sobre la mesa y su mano sobre su mejilla, sonriendo engreídamente._

_-púdrete idiota…._

_-Ja, un gatito rebelde he?... Antes había dicho que eras un animal salvaje…._

_Dijo levantándose de la silla._

_-a esos solo hay que domesticarlos, enseñarles quien manda... –dicho esto tomo a Lovino del brazo y lo jalo hacia el, antes de que el italiano pudiera reaccionar sintió los labios del Español sobre los suyos... sus mejillas fueron apretadas fuertemente y sus labios se abrieron por unos segundos los cuales el capitán aprovecho para profundizar el beso._

_Casi de inmediato que empezó el beso el italiano lo termino empujando al capitán, trato de separarse del español, pero el capitán lo tomo de las caderas y lo volteo de espaldas hacia él, puso contra la mesa al italiano y este sintió entonces las manos del capitán recorrer lentamente sus piernas por debajo del vestido._

_Lovino apretó fuertemente los puños, el ser tocado por ese tipo era algo realmente humillante, vio entonces un objeto sobre la mesa... lo tomo en su mano y lo escondió de la mirada del español._

_Las manos del capitán continuaban acariciando el cuerpo del castaño hasta llegar a la entrepierna del menor la cual comenzó a acariciar lentamente._

_-….ah…_

_Se escucho de pronto en la silenciosa habitación, el español sonrió victorioso mientras Lovino se sentía aun mas humillado por el hecho de estar reaccionando a las caricias de ese hombre._

_-parece que realmente lo disfrutas_

_-no... No es cierto bastardo… púdrete...!_

_-Esta parte de aquí realmente dice lo contrario, se esta poniendo muy dura…_

_Dijo el español con cierto tono de burla en su voz, la cara de Lovino se volvió roja en un segundo empujo al español y trato de rodear la mesa para alejarse, pero Antonio fue mas rápido y empujo al italiano hasta la cama, después se posiciono sobre el._

_-este gatito salvaje… me gusta…._

_Dijo el español rozando su lengua contra el cuello del italiano hasta llegar a su oreja la cual mordió levemente, Lovino cerro los ojos no podía soportar ver a ese hombre, lo que pensaba hacer a continuación era probablemente la mayor locura que podría hacer cerro fuertemente sus puños mientras el capitán acariciaba con su boca y lengua los botones rosados sobre el pecho del pequeño italiano y las manos del español acariciaban la intimidad de Lovino. Fue allí cuando uno de los dedos del capitán comenzó a rodear la entrada del italiano lentamente, el italiano por fin reacciono y con lo que sujetaba desde que estaba en la mesa empujó al español, clavándole un cuchillo que antes había tomado en la mesa._

_Antonio callo al suelo, Lovino lo vio aterrado, no era tan despiadado como para matar a alguien, se sujeto el collar sombre el cuello, ahora no le importaba nada mas que escapar de ese lugar, corrió hasta la puerta del camarote y trato de abrirla, fue allí cuando vio sus manos llenas de sangre, empezó a temblar por mas que intentara abrir la puerta no podía hacerlo, estaba a punto de llorar de la frustración y entonces, la puerta se abrió un segundo._

_Y fue solo un segundo ya que una mano detrás de Lovino volvió a cerrarla._

_-¿Qué pensabas hacer... si salías de aquí...?_

_-…!_

_Un escalofrió recorrió por completo el cuerpo del italiano, sintió entonces una fuerte bofetada que lo lanzo lejos de la puerta, apenas estaba levantándose cuando sintió una patada sobre su abdomen, Lovino se retorció de dolor, con algo de suerte esa patada no le habría roto ninguna costilla, aun así el dolor era indescriptible._

_Sintió la mano del español, sombre su cabeza y después como este lo levantaba jalándolo del cabello, abrió los ojos mientras trataba de hacer que el español lo soltara, se encontró de nuevo con el mirara del capitán, aquella mirada violenta y salvaje realmente podría pertenecer al mismo demonio._

_-tienes agallas para tratar de matarme mocoso, de verdad que a veces los animales salvajes deben ser domesticados a base de golpes._

_Soltó el cabello de Lovino y lo puso bruscamente contra la "pared" lo tomo del cuello._

_-me encargare de entrenarte bien…_

_Dijo con una sonrisa sádica, empujo a Lovino a la cama, con el cuchillo que antes el italiano le había clavado corto la ropa que llevaba puesta Lovino y con esta hizo una especie de soga, le ato las manos al menor sobre su cabeza._

_-pensaba en ser amable contigo, porque…como puedo ver, aun eres virgen… pero ya sabes….. Me apuñalaste es justo que sufras…_

_Dijo el español desabrochándose el frente de sus pantalones y dirigiendo su punzante hombría hacia la entrada del menor..._

_-Aahhgg!..dete….aahh!...no….!_

_Se escucho como un grito, los ojos del italiano se llenaron de lágrimas, podía sentir al español abriéndose paso dentro de su cuerpo y era sumamente doloroso, incluso comparado con el dolor que le había ocasionado antes con los golpes._

_-waa! N…no….! Argh!_

_Los movimientos rápidos, precisos y fuertes del español parecían querer destrozar las caderas del italiano.. La sensación de dolor estaba cambiando lo que sentía era indescriptible, una sensación extraña de doloroso placer... sus piernas fueron elevadas hasta los hombros del español que sonreía mientras le dedicaba una mirada de desprecio al italiano. _

_Lo envistió con todas sus fuerzas, por un momento a Lovino le pareció estar a punto de romperse, lo peor de todo para él es que su cuerpo estaba reaccionando con aquellas acciones y era por eso que la mirada del capitán le molestaba, era como si le echara en cara… el que disfrutara de estar siendo mancillado por el español._

_Los minutos le parecieron largas horas o quizás el capitán había abusado del cuerpo del pequeño italiano por demasiado tiempo, ya no importaba nada, en medio de todo ese tormento lo único que mantenía cuerdo a Lovino era el hecho de que quizás podría escapar para reunirse de nuevo con su hermano…_

_La visión empezó a tornasole nublada, estaba a punto de desmayarse, antes de eso logro tomar el collar que colgaba sobre su cuello –ya que Antonio lo tenia de espaldas hacia él, contra la cama- y sujetándolo fuertemente susurro._

_-ve…..veneciano…. –después quedo inconsciente.~_

_ 0~0~0~0~0_

_Por cuarta vez en la noche, el español veía enfadado al ahora inconsciente italiano, recorriendo su mirada por la piel blanca que ahora estaba llena de moretones gracias a Antonio._

_Lo había sujetado con fuerza, con la intención de lastimarlo… lo había tomado por la fuerza en busca de su propio placer pero era extraño._

_Eso era lo que hacía normalmente con todos sus "juguetes"... Entonces porque estaba molesto justo ahora, nunca antes le había importado la reacción de sus prisioneros y normalmente si estos lo atacaban como lo había echo el italiano terminaban muertos o a manos de los marineros... Entonces porque? ¿Por qué no había echo lo mismo con el italiano?_

_Quizás eran sus ojos… eran justamente iguales a los del español... Parecían esconder una gran soledad… en otras circunstancias quizás se habrían llevado mejor, pero justo ahora eso ya no importaba… ese chico no era mas que el nuevo juguete del capitán y cuando se cansara de él se lo entregaría a los marineros para que hicieran lo que les diera la gana con el muchacho… pero algo dentro de él le decía que no se cansaría de eso chico tan fácilmente…_

_Se acercó a la cama y levanto el cabello del muchacho para poder ver su rostro, le resulto hermoso aun con las marcas que los golpes le habían dejado. Recordó entonces las palabras del italiano antes de desmayarse..._

_-"veneciano..."…. – Susurro el español… extrañamente el capitán se molesto al recordar ese nombre.- duerme por ahora roma… nos quedan muchos días juntos… -dijo sonriendo mientras le acariciaba el cabello al italiano. [ __Le llama" Roma" ya que fue allí donde lo encontró, realmente no le interesa el nombre de lovi porque según Antonio es hacer lazos con el prisionero]_


	3. Chapter 3 La fuga

_Hola, esta vez he subido dos capítulos seguidos. Gracias por sus comentarios, aunque aun no se como responderlos. XD Pero estoy muy agradecida por los comentarios, eso me motiva a subir los capítulos mas rápido._

_Es cierto que esta historia ya la tengo en amor yaoi, pero decidí subirla aquí también. Una pregunta para los lectores ¿Tengo que cambiar la clasificación? _

_XD no quiero que alguien se perturbe con lo que escribo. si alguien sabe, me haría feliz si me hace el favor de decírmelo. Eso es todo por ahora(?) les dejo el capitulo 3._

_[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-_

_Capitulo 3 "La fuga"_

_-mm…n..no! aahh!..._

_-he?.. Justo ahora se escucho como si de verdad lo disfrutaras…_

_-no… -dice escondiendo su rostro tras su cabello, de pronto sintió una mano que lo sujetaba fuerte de la barbilla, levantándole el rostro hasta que se encontró viéndose de regreso. Se sintió humillado y enojado, por no poder controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo. el espejo frente a él le mostraba su rostro excitado su evidente erección, aparto el rostro para no ver más, era humillante ¿Por qué no podía hacer reaccionar a su cuerpo?_

_Estaba siendo mancillado, pero aun así parecía que su cuerpo estaba más que satisfecho con los tratos del capitán, el cual parecía disfrutar de la frustración y el dolor que le hacía padecer al pequeño italiano, de nuevo la mano del español lo tomo fuerte de la barbilla obligándole a verse por el espejo, dirigiendo la mirada del italiano a la parte que conectaba el cuerpo de ambos._

_-n..no..!_

_-dices que no, pero esta parte de ti…reclama la atención del capitán… -_

_Dijo el español dando un apretón al miembro de Lovino, el italiano apretó los puños y los dientes por el dolor, todas las acciones del capitán eran solo para disfrute suyo, se suponía que solo tenía intenciones de lastimar y mancillar al italiano, aun así algo dentro de él, le decía que no debía tratar así a "romano" , por alguna razón tenía un leve sentimiento de nostalgia cuando veía al italiano, pero era justo por eso que lo trataba mal._

_Antonio era el capitán de un barco de piratas, no tenía espacio dentro de sí mismo como para tener sentimientos de nostalgia ni de ningún otro tipo, quizás lo único que tenía permitido sentir era odio, tenía que ser fuerte, frio y distante para poder comandar a sus hombres, por esa razón tenía que hacer que cualquier sentimiento de debilidad que le provocara romano desapareciera…Unos golpes leves a la puerta del camarote lo sacaron de sus pensamientos mientras fumaba, volteo hacia la puerta con mirada fría ya sabía de quien se trataba después de todo._

_-qué? –pregunto enojado cuando el hombre francés,-que era quien tocaba la puerta- entro al camarote._

_-veo que, de nuevo…. Lo torturaste hasta que se desmayó…. _

_Dijo Francis viendo al pequeño italiano que estaba sobre la cama inconsciente, no recibió respuesta inmediata del capitán así que se acercó aún más a la cama para ver mejor al chico, parecía que tenía nuevos golpes y moretones sobre su rostro, brazos, piernas… prácticamente todo su cuerpo tenía heridas._

_-estas aquí para darme un sermón? –pregunto sarcásticamente, mientras embonaba una media sonrisa._

_-claro que no, es solo que si tanto lo odias deberías matarlo y ya… o dárselo a los hombres para que acaben como el como el ultimo…._

_-Francis lo olvidas? Ese mocoso me ataco, debe sufrir por sus actos.._

_-¿no crees que sufriría más con los hombres?_

_-¿me estas cuestionando? …. ¿estas subestimándome?! – dijo enojado mientras arrojaba la silla en la que antes se encontraba sentado_

_-claro que no.. es solo que es extraño… el que conserves tanto tiempo a tu mismo "juguete" …_

_-es porque todo lo que han traído últimamente es una mierda! …_

_-pues… estamos por llegar a donde se encuentra tu burdel favorito…. Así podrás entretenerte en otras cosas y no solo en el –dijo señalando levemente al italiano.._

_-bien….. Llevátelo si es lo que quieres, pero no lo mates…. Aun es mío… más te vale que lo cuides, porque si lo tocan te mato….. –dijo el español con voz demandante_

_-claro… cuidare de él… _

_Dijo el francés envolviendo el cuerpo del italiano con las sábanas blancas sobre la cama, entonces con cuidado lo saco del camarote y lo llevo a su "oficina" que era el lugar donde descansaba Lovino cuando Francis lograba sacarlo del camarote del capitán para curar sus heridas._

_Había pasado ya un mes y medio desde que Lovino había llegado a ese lugar, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba en el camarote del capitán o en la oficina de Francis cuando este lograba convencer a Antonio de que el italiano necesitaba que curaran sus heridas._

_-saint dieu …_

_Decía el francés mientras limpiaba las heridas del italiano, en el poco tiempo que podía estar cerca del muchacho ya sea cuidándolo o curando sus heridas, Francis había hecho un lazo con Lovino., después de todo el italiano no tenía la culpa de haber caído en las garras de Antonio._

_-quizás… no de hecho fue mi culpa… _

_-Francis….? –preguntaba débilmente el italiano despertando de la inconciencia._

_-Lovino, es un alivio que estés despierto… -dijo Francis tomando la mano del italiano- cada vez que el capitán te deja así siento un miedo terrible de no ser capaz de escuchar tu voz de nuevo –dice besando la mano de Lovino. _

_-para ti es un alivio que despierte, pero yo preferiría no hacerlo más… por favor matame Francis-dijo Lovino con la mirada perdida en los ojos de Francis._

_-no, ¡¿qué estás diciendo?!… esa es una locura Lovino. _

_-Esto es un infierno para mi! No puedo soportarlo Francis! No puedo más! –dijo el italiano apretando la mano del francés mientras este solo lo veía con un poco de dolor en la mirada._

_¿Cómo era posible que le pidiera eso? Era verdad que lo que le hacían pasar al italiano era un infierno pero en el tiempo que había estado c0n Lovino le había tomado un cariño especial, no podía dejarlo ir justo en ese momento, no estaba sabía que era egoísta de su parte tratar de retener a Lovino en ese lugar, pero no tenía intenciones de dejar que este se fuera._

_Lo tomo de las manos y le dedico una sonrisa dulce._

_-tienes que resistir Lovino, piensa en tu hermano… prometiste volver con el ¿no?_

_-pero…_

_-pero nada, tienes que ser fuerte por el…_

_La mirada de Lovino bajo, como si estuviera pensando en las palabras que acababa de decirle Francis, mientras que este continuaba con la sonrisa que le había mostrado a Lovino, mientras que para sus adentros se maldecía a el mismo por usar esa táctica con Lovino._

_Después de hablar un poco con el italiano decidió que sería mejor que el pasara la noche allí en su oficina después de todo, los marineros iban a bajar en una ciudad a "divertirse" incluyendo al capitán, por lo cual no necesitaría a Lovino en su camarote._

_-así que, ya que los marineros y el capitán saldrán esta noche, estarás a salvo, al menos por hoy.._

_-no habrá nadie en el barco…_

_-solo tú y yo… -respondió quitando los cabellos del rostro del italiano para verlo mejor._

_Lovino no dijo nada, solo soltó un pequeño suspiro, parecía estar tranquilo con lo que Francis acababa de decirle al menos por una noche podría escapar de su pesadilla con el capitán y por eso se le veía tan tranquilo o al menos eso fue lo que creyó el francés._

_Las horas pasaron y por fin logro escuchar algo más que las olas irrumpiendo contra el navío, su oído se había agudizado por pasar tanto tiempo solo escuchando el mar y las gaviotas que le era fácil escuchar las cosas diferentes a lo lejos, se encogió de hombros, pensar que tenía tierra tan cerca y no podía salir lo hacía ser aún más consciente de su falta de libertad._

_Escucho a los marineros preguntarle a Francis si iba a acompañarlos y como él les decía que cuidaría las pertenencias del capitán, miro su muñeca izquierda, en ella tenía un brazalete de lo que al parecer eran diamantes, la cual lo marcaba como "pertenecía" favorita del capitán._

_Después de unos minutos nada se escuchó en aquella oficina, al parecer todos los marineros habían bajado a "divertirse" vio entonces a Francis entrar con algo entre sus manos._

_-te traje algo de ropa, te preparare un te…_

_-lo hare yo… por favor… -dijo casi en un susurro el italiano. Francis parecía sorprendido por tan repentino comentario, se sentía un poco feliz._

_-¿estás seguro? –pregunto Francis con una sonrisa._

_-si… solo podrías salir un momento… mientras me cambio de ropa…-_

_dijo Lovino desviando el rostro, con el tiempo Francis había aprendido a darse cuenta cuando Lovino necesitaba de un pequeño momento para reflexionar o quizás pensar en el mismo y no en los horrores que tenía que pasar en ese barco, sonrió y le dijo "si" con un movimiento de cabeza después salió de la habitación._

_Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era malo, después de todo Francis era el único que había sido amable con él en todo ese navío, aun así también era el francés el que lo había llevado allí, eso no importaba en este momento._

_Lovino había logrado quedarse solo en la habitación y ahora teniendo tierra tan cerca lo único que quería era escapar, pensó en las posibles formas de salir pero la habitación en donde estaba solo tenía como salida la puerta y era claro que Francis esperaba fuera. _

_Entonces reviso más cuidadosamente la habitación, encontrando una especie de jarabe el cual días antes Francis había utilizado para hacerlo dormir, tomo un poco y lo puso en una taza de té, después llamo a Francis._

_-Estoy listo… -el rubio entro de inmediato-_

_El italiano le dio una taza de té al rubio, el cual la veía algo extrañado, ciertamente la actitud del italiano le hacía notar a Francis que algo ocultaba. Lovino lo vio tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y culpabilidad._

_-¿no probaras tu té?_

_Miro Al francés que le sonreía, quizás ya lo sabia todo. se estiro tomando la taza de Francis. _

_-No, yo lo tomare... lo siento es solo que pensaba que es la primera vez que no preparo el té y me resulta algo extraño jaja -dijo con una sonrisa retirando la taza de la mano del italiano y se la llevo a los labios bebiendo un poco del té- Esta delicioso... _

_-Si... -su voz sonó como un susurro mientras veía como Francis tomaba mas té- ¿porque estas ayudando al capitán con esto?_

_-¿con que?_

_-Con todo esto... eres medico, uno muy bueno... ¿como terminaste aquí? _

_-Es una larga historia... Pero lo único que puedo decirte es que, tal vez era mi destino estar aquí... conocerte, al menos estoy feliz de ello... aunque las circunstancias sean muy desafortunadas..._

_Lovino vio la mano del francés antes que sus dedos tocaran su cabello enredándose un poco en ellos._

_-sabes... no le pusiste lo suficiente como para hacerme dormir, solo estoy algo aturdido... -dijo tomando con algo de fuerza uno de los brazos de Lovino mientras este se levantaba._

_Se sintió acorralado y entro en pánico actuó por instinto y su mano libre se aferro a lo primero que encontró y con ello golpeo a Francis haciendo que este cayera inconsciente. _

_-L-lo siento... -Quiso quedarse para asegurarse que el Francés estaría bien, pero entonces vio la puerta y corrió hacia ella._

_"tengo que salir de aquí, tengo que escapar" -era en todo lo que podía pensar mientras caminaba por el barco. a penas sus pies tocaron el suelo, entro en cuenta de que de verdad era posible escapar de ese lugar y empezó a correr._

_No sabia si lo estaba siguiendo, no sabia si se encontraría con alguno de los marineros todo lo que podía pensar era en correr y alejarse de ese lugar, de esa ciudad, del muelle, de el mar y de ese barco que había sido su pesadilla._

_Salio de la ciudad y siguió corriendo no sabia en donde estaba pero cualquier lugar seria mejor que ese barco, cruzo una pequeña cerca y termino cayendo de rodillas, trato de levantarse pero sus piernas no resistieron y en un segundo estaba en el piso de í sintió todo el dolor, sus músculos estaban cansados y adoloridos por tanto esfuerzo y sus pies estaba lastimados ya que había estado corriendo descalzo todo el tiempo. Tardo unos minutos en levantarse ayudado de la cerca que estaba detrás de el, una vez de pie camino unos cuantos metros, cada paso era doloroso pero tenia que seguir. _

_Con la mirada fija en los rayos del sol que estaba casi totalmente oculto dio unos pasos mas y después volvió a caer._

_Era todo, no podía seguir mas, su cuerpo ya no respondía. Suspiro pesado mientras sentía como si el corazón se le fuera a salir del pecho y miro el cielo que pronto se hizo negro con la ausencia del sol._

_-Estoy... a salvo aquí?... -se pregunto a si mismo mientras su vista se tornaba nublada- Que fragancia tan dulce... -susurro mientras veía a una flor cerca de el, un tulipán estaba en un campo de tulipanes, quizás era su imaginación o era porque estaba por desmayarse pero, le pareció ver a alguien llegar hacia el y después todo se puso negro..._


	4. Chapter 4 Paz temporal

Hola, uwu ya estoy de nuevo aqui, con el capitulo 4.

antes que nada gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, y sobre todo gracias a quienes dejan comentarios.

Miyako Hyuuga1912, gracias por comentar y leer la historia. Estoy trabajando en los nuevos capitulos asi que los subire pronto :) Saludos.

Kokoa Kirkland, gracias por el comentario. :)

**Capitulo 4 "Paz temporal**"

Estaba muy cómodo, hacia tiempo que no se sentía de esa manera que había olvidado lo que era estar en paz. Despertó pero no abrió los ojos, quería sentir un poco mas esa tranquilidad que le dejaba haber dormido tan bien, por fin después de unas largas semanas en lo que había parecido un infierno podía estar en paz.

No tenia que preocuparse por las pesadillas, no tenia que preocuparse por las humillaciones, ni por ser despertado por las acciones de otro hombre sobre su cuerpo.

Y entonces los recuerdos de todas y casa una de las veces que el capitán lo había tocado se hicieron presentes en sus memorias, no podía controlar su respiración, su corazón empezó a latir muy fuerte y parecía que le faltaba el aire; de pronto tenia demasiado miedo, le daba pánico abrir los ojos y ver que se encontraba en el barco y que su "fuga" había sido producto de su imaginación.

Entonces cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de ansiedad una suave mano se poso sobre su hombro y lo agito ligeramente sin lastimarlo, junto con aquello escucho una voz que nunca antes había escuchado, esa voz era dulce y cálida que logro tranquilizarlo.

Abrió los ojos despacio, sientiendose aliviado de no encontrarse en el barco, su mirar se dirigió a la dueña de aquella voz que lo había tranquilizado y se encontró con una chica alta, de cabello rubio un poco ondulado, llevaba puesto una diadema de color negro sujetando su cabello y en sus ojos oliva reflejaban una genuina preocupación, una que no había visto en los ojos de nadie mas que su hermano al mirarlo.

-Hola, por fin despiertas... -susurro la joven con una sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

-¿Donde estoy? ¿Que hago aquí? ... -se llevo una mano a la cabeza, ahora que lo pensaba tenia un dolor punzante en la frente y no noto que tenia un vendaje sobre la frente.

-Bueno pues... -la voz de la joven fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de la puerta al abrirse de golpe. Lovino por reflejo dio un salto fuera de la cama y fue a refugiarse a la esquina mas cercana.

-No quería asustarte... -respondió la persona que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Lovino lo vio mejor una vez que el susto inicial paso, era un hombre alto con el cabello rubio peinado en punta, sus ojos eran verdes al igual que los de la muchacha que había visto primero.

-¿Que es este lugar? -pregunto el mas joven de los tres sin despegar su espalda de la esquina, de alguna manera se sentía protegido en esa posición.

-Esta es nuestra casa, te encontré hace dos días en nuestra propiedad. Te desmayaste en sima de mis tulipanes. Mi hermana ha estadio cuidando de ti desde entonces- respondió el mayor mientras encendía una pipa.

-El doctor dijo que tenias varios golpes y una ligera insolación. Estábamos realmente preocupados de que no te pusieras bien, pero despertaste y ahora parece que te mejoraras! iré a traerte algo de comer de inmediato! -dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación, el rubio tomo el asiento que antes ocupaba su hermana al lado de la cama y le hizo una seña al italiano para que regresara a la cama.

Lovino obedeció regresando a la cama, se metió entre las sabanas mientras captaba con su vista periférica al rubio mayor el cual parecía haberse puesto serio a penas salio la rubia de la habitación.

-Oye... el doctor dijo, que tienes muestras de... ¿Alguien te ha estado haciendo daño? -se quedo callado al ver la expresión de el menor,

Lovino se sentía humillado por darse cuenta que alguien mas sabia lo que habían hecho con el. por suerte el rubio no pregunto mas.

-Mi nombre es Vincent, y mi hermana es Bella. Puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras... -dijo llevando su mano al cabello ajeno revolviendo lo un poco mientras el menor se encogía de hombros por el toque a su cabello.

-Grazie... -susurro como respuesta con la vista fija en la sabanas que lo cubrían, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Bella la cual llevaba una bandeja llena de comida.

-Aquí esta! Come todo lo que quieras! -Dijo en tono amable mientras acercaba la comida al menor. Lovino probo un poco de todo, aunque fue solo en pequeñas porciones, después de un tiempo su estomago ya no aguantaba mucho debido a las largas ausencia de alimentos.

Mientras tomaba un poco de agua el mayor de los de los tres se paro cerca de la puerta cruzándose de brazos.

-Por cierto, tienes que pagar lo que le pagamos al doctor y el precio de los tulipanes que arruinaste cuando te desmayaste. -lovino miro de inmediato al rubio ¿hablaba en serio?.

-Lo siento, yo no tengo dinero por el momento... Ah, pero... -lovino busco en su muñeca y izquierda se quito el brazalete de diamantes que lo marcaba como "pertenencia del capitán" cuando estaba en el barco, estiro la mano hacia el rubio mayor y este se acerco tomando el brazalete, inspeccionándolo de cerca.

-¿Es real esta cosa? -pregunto sin separar la mirada de el objeto que brillaba con pequeños destellos plateados cada vez que lo movía en sus dedos.

-No lo sé, lo mas probable es que si... -respondió lovino no sabiendo dar otra respuesta. Al parecer con ese objeto había captado aun mas la atención de el rubio el cual solamente puso el brazalete, en una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta, pero al momento de hacerlo uno de los diamantes se cayó, Vincent se agacho y lo tomo mientras se echaba una bolsa de manta al hombro.

-Tomare esto como un adelanto... -dijo mostrando el diamante. -lo llevare con el joyero del pueblo y preguntare sobre su valor.

-Esta bien...

-Bella, iré al pueblo... cuida al muchacho.

-Esta bien, hermano. Ve con cuidado... -respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa despidiéndose de su hermano mayor.

Vincent era muy conocido en el pueblo por su forma de hacer tratos, la mayoría de las personas lo respetaba y casi hasta temían debido a su particular forma de negociar. Aun si era algo avaro y un poco chantajista, todos en el pueblo sabían que era un muchacho muy trabajador y sus tulipanes eran las flores mas vendidas y solicitadas para toda ocasión en todo el pueblo.

Esto mismo le había hecho ganarse algunos enemigos que también vendían flores pero en menor cantidad debido a que todos preferían los tulipanes del rubio.

-Hey, chico... Escuche que te atrasaste en un pedido de tus tulipanes. ¿Es eso cierto? -pregunto uno de sus principales enemigos comerciales, un hombre regordete de cabello color zanahoria.

-...

-Pues claro que es cierto, gracias a eso me pidieron a mi que cumpliera el pedido que tu no pudiste. -dijo en tono burlón mas el rubio ni se inmuto.- Escuche el rumor de que eres un buen samaritano y estas cuidando de un muchacho que llego de quien sabe donde...

-...¿y? ¿Ya eres mas rico que yo? -pregunto Vincent echándole el humo en la cara al hombre frente a él, este solo frunció el ceño viendo al muchacho pasarle por un lado y largarse ignorándolo por completo.

Cuando llego a donde el joyero se evito las formalidades de saludarlo primero y solo le dio el diamante que tenia.

-¿Cuanto vale eso? -pregunto de inmediato.

-No lo sé, déjame ver si es real primero... -lo tomo con cuidado y empezó a analizarlo con una lupa y viéndolo contra luz mientras el rubio no le quitaba la vista de encima.-Dios mio¿Donde obtuviste esto? -pregunto asombrado el hombre.

-Fue el pago de unas cosas que le vendí a una gente con dinero... -respondió sin dudarlo, después de todo si decía que lo había encontrado lo podían acusar de ladrón.

-Pues fue demasiado generoso de su parte, porque al menos de que te hayan comprado toda tu casa este diamante sobrepasa el presupuesto de cualquier cosa.

-¿Que quiere decir?

-Quiero decir que este solo diamante vale mas que toda tu casa! -dijo emocionado el hombre, el cual ya no quería soltar el diamante.

-oh, fue un golpe de suerte... -dijo Vincent tomando el diamante y lo guardo yéndose.

"Si esta cosa vale mas que mi casa... ¿cuanto valdrá el brazalete completo?...¿Quien ese en realidad ese niño?"

Cuando llego a su casa un olor peculiar lo invadió, camino hacia la cocina y se encontró con lovino el cual estaba ayudando a cocinar.

-Bienvenido Hermano... ¿Que tal estuvo el negocio hoy? -pregunto su hermana volviéndose hacia el.

-Productivo... ¿Que haces de pie muchacho? Deberías estar descansando.

-Creo que ya he descansado lo suficiente, muchas gracias por dejarme descansar ...

-... -Vincent no dijo nada, simplemente se sentó viendo como el menor cocinaba, seguramente ese muchacho había pasado por cosas horribles.

¿Que acaso no tenia a nadie que cuidara de él?

-Oye...

-¿Si? -Lovino se volteo hacia el rubio mientras Bella empezaba a servir los platos.

-¿No tienes padres?¿Familia?

-No, ellos desaparecieron hace muchos años... Vivía con mi Nonno... pero. T-tengo un hermano! Feliciano! oh por dios, tengo que buscarlo! -empezó a respirar de manera agitada.

-¿Lovi? Lovi calmate... -dijo Bella acercándose al italiano, el cual parecía a punto de el colapso.

-Mi hermano yo... tengo que buscarlo, es lo único que me queda...

-Podemos encontrarlo y traerlo aquí... -sugirió de pronto el rubio para sorpresa de su hermana.

-¿he? P-pero... ¿en serio? -pregunto emocionado el italiano. -¿puedo? ¿de verdad?

-Claro... Escribe una carta, yo personalmente me encargare de que le llegue. -dijo dándole una fumada a su pipa. ... tendrás que darme otra de esas piedras.

-E-esta bien... -no había problema por su parte, después de todo el brazalete nunca le había gustado.

Lovino escribió una carta para Felciano y le dio explico a vincent donde podría estar ahora su hermano. Idas después Vincen partió para ir con en busca de el hermano de lovino.

-Mi hermano seguro que encontrara a tu hermano... -Dijo con una sonrisa la joven rubia, el italiano le regreso la sonrisa y de pronto la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe. Vincent entro y se puso contra la puerta.

-¿Hermano? ¿Que pasa?

-Los piratas están aquí... -dijo con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-Romano~ he venido por ti, mi gatito perdido...-dijo la voz ya muy conocida de el capitán desde afuera, se asomo y vio no solo al capitán si no también a todos sus piratas rodear la casa.

El pánico se vio reflejado en los ojos de Bella, según había escuchado Lovino sus padres habían muerto a manos de unos piratas y desde entonces les tenia pánico, lovino se acerco a la mesa y escribió una nueva carta para su hermano.


	5. Chapter 5 Búsqueda

Hola, aqui les tengo el capitulo 5 de la historia, espero que les guste.

Gracias por sus comentarios Kokoa Kirkland y Miyako Hyuuga1912.

Capitulo 5 "Búsqueda"

El burdel era el mismo de siempre, con las mismas mujeres fáciles de siempre y con el mismo licor barato que inundaba el lugar con su olor. Todo era justo como lo recordaba, porque todo se había mantenido justo como debia ser. ¿Entonces que era lo que lo tenia tan inquieto?

-¿Porque esa cara tan seria? ¿Acaso quieres hacer otras cosas que solo hablar? -pregunto una mujer delgada de cabello castaño que estaba sentada en el regazo del capitán, era una de las mujeres que trabajaban en el burdel y nunca habia sido la favorita del español, normalmente Antonio prefería a las morenas y de vez en cuando a las rubias ; pero esta vez a penas vio a esa castaña quiso quedarse con ella.

Quizá era porque su cabello le recordaba al cabello de cierto jovencito con el que habia estado "pasándose el rato" últimamente, pero ahora teniéndola cerca, oliendo su exceso de perfume barato y sabiendo que en realidad no era ni la mitad de hermosa que aparentaba con todo ese maquillaje en sima; no ayudaba en nada a su libido.

Se quito de encima a la mujer y salio de el lugar.. Tenia unas ganas enormes de ir por el castaño, extrañamente solo quería poder abrazarlo y sin darse cuenta habia regresado al barco y estaba parado en frente de la puerta de la oficina de Francis.

Iba a golpear la puerta para que saliera Francis, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que todo estaba muy calmado, probablemente estaban durmiendo y él habia prometido dejar descansar al pequeño italiano.

-Ya sera mañana... -susurro para si mismo y fue a su camarote a beber licor.

Muy temprano los hombres regresaron al barco y Antonio les ordeno de inmediato zarpar a toda marcha hacia el horizonte, estuvo ocupado todo la mañana asi que fue hasta entrada la tarde que fue a la oficina de Francis y al abrir la puerta se encontró con su amigo inconsciente...

-Tch... Este mocoso... -Con mala cara miro a Francis mientras este se despertaba después de unos minutos por el aroma fuerte de el alcohol en su nariz.

-¿Que paso...? -pregunto el rubio.

-Eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo...Francis. -su enojo se escuchaba en su voz.

-Ah... El niño se escapo... Auch... si que golpea duro. -se quejo llevando su mano a donde lo habia golpeado lovino.

-Demonios Francis... Debemos ir por él... -y en ese momento un fuerte golpe hizo tambalear al barco.

-Capitán! Nos atacan...

-Eso es mas que obvio... -susurro Francis y se sintió otra gran sacudida en el navío.

Furioso el capitán salio de la oficina de el rubio y miro el barco del atacante mientras otra cosa impactaba contra uno de sus hombres.

-Suelten las anclas, preparen los cañones... Este hijo de puta..

El enojo podía verse reflejado en la expresión del capitán, siempre habia tenido enemigos a su alrededor, cuando eres piratas te ganas algunos enemigos por las traiciones o cosas asi. Extraño era que un pirata simplemente te odiara porque si, y ese era el caso de el pirata que los atacaba justo en ese momento.

El enemigo numero 1 de Antonio, el Capitán Arthur Kirkland. Un ingles mal humorado, mal hablado, sádico y con complejo de "caballero". Normalmente Arthur no quería quitarle su botín al español, simplemente se conformaba con lastimarlo y hundir sus barcos mientras se burlaba de lo inútil que Antonio podia ser para decirse "pirata".

La pelea fue algo corta, con una gran desventaja para Antonio el cual no podía pensar de forma clara por que no podia sacarse de la cabeza al italiano. Al final su barco fue abordado por su enemigo. Se enfrento al capitán del barco atacante, pero este lo derroto hiriéndolo en el hombro.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Te estas haciendo malo para esto Antonio... -dijo el capitán de el barco atacante moviendo un poco su cabello rubio . -¿Donde quedo el idiota que se me enfrentaba hasta el amanecer? -pregunto burlón clavando mas su espada en el cuerpo del castaño.

-Definitivamente me cobrare esto...Kirkland... -su mirada parecía la de una bestia que a pesar de esta atrapada no se dejaba vencer.

-Claro, claro... hazlo entonces. ¿Tienes el botin, Alfred? -pregunto viendo hacia uno de los mas jovenes tripulantes de su barco.

-Si... -respondió el menor mostrando el oro que le había tomado de el camarote de el capitán.

-Oh, gracias por ser tan generoso al juntar todo eso para mi. -dijo haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de volver a encajar su espada en el cuerpo del español.- Nos retiramos!

Con la orden del capitán rubio sus hombres se retiraron de el barco del español, Francis ayudo a Antonio mientras veían que solo cinco de sus hombres habían sobrevivido a la pelea.

-Parece que Arthur se volvió un poco bueno, antes definitivamente hubiera hundido tu barco... -comento Francis con una risa nerviosa, justo unos segundos después otro impacto se escucho en el barco y este empezó a hundirse.

-Este cabrón...

A duras penas lograron llegar a tierra, después de tratar las heridas del capitán juntaron a mas marineros para ir por un gran tesoro que Antonio tenia y después de conseguir otro barco -matando al capitán anterior- se embarcaron con la intención de ir a buscar al pequeño italiano.

Tardo casi una semana en llegar al lugar donde habian tocado puerto antes y de inmediato ordeno a sus hombres que buscaran al italiano, los marineros buscaron por todo el pueblo destrozando algunas cosas a su paso hasta que un hombre fue presentado frente a Antonio.

-Capitán, este hombre dice que sabe donde esta el chico que busca.

Antonio dirigió su mirada hacia el pueblerino el cual estaba temblando como una hoja, era un hombre regordete de cabello color zanahoria.

-¿Que es lo que sabes? Dímelo! -exigió el español.

-U-un chico que conozco, vende tulipanes y él se encontró con un muchacho hace casi una semana... estan viviendo juntos desde entonces.

Extrañamente eso de "están viviendo juntos desde entonces" hizo enfurecer al español, tomo al hombre de cabello zanahoria por el cuello y dedicándole una mirada furiosa como la de una bestia a punto de matar a su presa.

-¿Donde vive este tipo?

-Por allá! -indico de inmediato el hombre el cual fue arrojado contra el piso.

Al llegar a la casa indicada empezó a gritar para que el italiano saliera por las buenas, pero Vincent le impidió al Lovino salir. Poco a poco la paciencia del capitán se termino y ordeno que empezaran a quemar la casa.

-Si no sales ahora romano, voy a quemar todo aqui... -se podía escuchar su enojo en el tono de voz que estaba usando y esto solo asusto mas a Lovino. No podia permitir que dañaran a las personas que le habían ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba.

-Bella, Vincent... Grazie... por favor entreguen esto a mi hermano. -dijo entregándole una carta al rubio, junto con el papel estaba el brazalete de diamantes. Después de hacerlo salio de la casa a paso lento, caminando hacia Antonio.

-Pensé que iba a tener que ir por ti... -dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba el brazo del italiano a penas lo tuvo cerca. -Quemen la casa! -ordeno.

-¿he? Vincent! -Lovino se volteo hacia atras y solo pudo ver que los hombres de Antonio comenzaban a incendiar la casa, trato de ayudar a los hermanos pero solo causo la molestia de el español, quien lo golpeo dejándolo inconsciente.

-Nos vamos! -oreno Antonio cargando a lovino de regreso al barco, los hombres lo siguieron sin cuestionarlo. Bella y Vincent lograron salir por la parte de atrás de la casa, la chica trato de ir tras los piratas para ayudar a lovino pero su hermano la detuvo.

-No podemos hacer nada por el Bella... Solo nos queda encontrar a su hermano. -pero aun si dijo eso se sintió terriblemente mal por no poder ayudar al italiano.

Cuando lovino abrió los ojos se encontró en un lugar que no le resultaba conocido, era un lugar oscuro y húmedo. Pudo saber por el movimiento que estaba en un barco y que las olas golpeaban fuerte contra el, se levanto de el suelo que era donde estaba tirado y camino unos pocos pasos, casi termina en el suelo de nuevo.

Cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad pudo darse cuenta de que se encontraba en la parte inferior de el barco, el lugar donde ponían a los prisioneros, sus tobillos estaban atados con gruesas cadenas que a penas le permitían moverse unos pasos sin lastimarlo.

Escucho el rechinar de la madera cuando alguien bajo por las escaleras hasta donde estaba, con sus ojos adaptados un poco a la oscuridad pudo darse cuenta quien era. Sintió miedo por la mirada tan fría que le estaba dedicando justo en ese momento, pero era su culpa después de todo.

-Francis...

-Lovino, así que tuviste la mala suerte de volver a ser atrapado por el capitán... Esta vez definitivamente no podrás escapar y yo ya no te estaré ayudando.

-... -lo entendía, era entendible que la única persona que le había ayudado en ese lugar ya no quisiera hacerlo después de lo que le hizo, pero después de todo estaba allí contra su voluntad, no tenia nada de que disculparse.

-El capitán ordeno que te quedaras aquí unos días, como castigo por escapar. Si sobrevives volverás al camarote con el capitán...

-¿Si sobrevivo...? -pregunto lovino viendo la sonrisa que se había formado en los labios del francés.

-Si sobrevives a lo que los marineros van a hacerte... -dicho esto salio dejando al italiano solo en ese lugar, agazapado contra el suelo y rezando para que su tormento no incrementara.


	6. Chapter 6 El niño y el encargo

Hola Gracias por sus comentarios.

También antes que nada quiero disculparme por no subir los capítulos pronto, podría decirles que los subiré mas rápido, pero no se si vaya a poder.

Tal vez cada semana o mas, la verdad no quiero decir nada sin estar segura.

XD mientras me organizo les dejo el .

**Capitulo 6 "El niño y el encargo"**

Había estado caminando por un largo tiempo, no sabia exactamente cuanto, pero estaba seguro que eran mas de dos semanas.

Con nada mas que lo que llevaba puesto y un par de monedas que gano trabajando con una mujer que vendía fruta, llego por fin a la ciudad donde vivía Gilbert, ese hombre que su hermano le había dicho que buscara.

Camino a paso lento, no servia de nada intentar ir mas rápido ya que no sabia donde se encontraba exactamente el hombre que buscaba, sumado a eso estaba que desde que su hermano fue secuestrado por los piratas no había podido dormir bien.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor se sentía muy cansado, mas de lo usual. Sus ojos le ardían, tenia la garganta rasposa y le dolían las extremidades, lo mas seguro es que estuviera enfermo. Se estaba haciendo tarde y las calles de la ciudad desconocida se estaba tornando oscuras, Feliciano no tenia el dinero suficiente para poder quedarse en algún lugar ni por una noche, tampoco conocía a nadie para pedir asilo, la única opción que tenia era seguir caminando y esperar un milagro que le hiciese encontrar al señor Gilbert.

Continuo caminando un largo rato hasta que se percato de que alguien lo seguía, por un momento lo tomo como algo normal, quizá iban casualmente caminando por el mismo rumbo, pero cuando dio vuelta por una calle que ya había pasado y el hombre fue también supo que de verdad lo estaba siguiendo.

Se dio cuenta con algo de pánico que la calle por la que había entrado era en realidad un callejón sin salida, se dio la vuelta y efectivamente el hombre estaba allí,acercándose peligrosamente a él.

-D-disculpe... ¿Que quiere? -pregunto armándose de valor, la verdad era que desde que su hermano fue secuestrado Feliciano le tenia un miedo enorme a todos los hombres a su alrededor. -Yo no tengo dinero.

El hombre no contesto nada, simplemente se acerco y se arrojo contra Feliciano poniéndole una navaja cerca del cuello mientras susurraba un "Si te mueves te cortare el cuello". Feliciano quedo paralizado sintiendo el frió de la navaja en su piel, mientras con la otra mano el hombre le recorría el cuerpo por encima de la ropa.

Feliciano no entendía muy bien que era lo que el hombre quería ya le había dicho que no tenia dinero /su hermano siempre le dijo que era muy ingenuo/ pero cuando aquel hombre le paso la lengua por el cuello supo que era lo que quería. Aprovecho un momento de vacilación en el cual el tipo le alejo la navaja del cuello, fue el momento perfecto para empujarlo y salir corriendo. Pero Feliciano estaba muy débil , seguramente el hombre podría alcanzarlo fácilmente. Salio del callejón casi tropezando por la torpeza de sus movimientos, se giro un poco para asegurarse de que el hombre no lo alcanzaría y en ese momento choco contra alguien.

Era un hombre alto y fornido que vestía un elegante traje de color gris, Feliciano tuvo que aferrarse a la ropa del hombre para no caer, fue allí que sus ojos ámbar se encontraron con unos ojos fríos de color azul cielo.

-Por favor ayúdame...-pidió de Feliciano al hombre con el que había chocado, los ojos de el hombre del traje se fijaron en el hombre que salio del callejón después del italiano, no necesitaba pensar mucho para darse cuenta que ese hombre esta molestando al pequeño.

El hombre rubio separo al castaño y fue a encarar al hostigador, Feliciano se quedo en el lugar que estaba sin atreverse a ver que era lo que pasaba con ellos. Segundos después dio un salto cuando le tomaron el hombro, pero al girarse se dio cuenta que era el hombre del traje.

-¿Estas bien...? -le pregunto el rubio, su voz sonaba como si estuviera molesto pero su expresión mostraba algo de preocupación. Feliciano no pudo dejar de ver al rubio, incluso cuando todo se puso borroso.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar que no conocía, era la primera vez que veía una cama con un techo y también la primera vez que dormía en una cama tan suave que le parecía estar sobre una nube. Miro hacia su izquierda cuando escucho el sonido de alguien carraspear la garganta.

-Me da gusto que estés despierto. -dijo el hombre rubio que le había ayudado antes.

-Oh, gracias por su ayuda. -respondió Feliciano tratando de levantarse, pero un mareo le hizo volver a la cama.

-No deberías levantarte, el doctor dijo que estas muy débil.

-¿Doctor?

-Lo llame porque estabas ardiendo en fiebre... em, bueno... no quería que empeoraras... ¿Cual es tu nombre?

-Feliciano... -justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió con un gran golpe.

-Escuche sobre él! -dijo un hombre de cabello platinado entrando a la habitación y acercándose a donde estaba el castaño. -Lovino...? No, Feliciano ¿Verdad?

Pregunto el hombre de cabello color plata, los ojos ámbar de Feliciano se fijaron en el carmín que eran los ojos de aquel extraño hombre. ¿Como sabia su nombre y el de su hermano? A no ser que...

-Usted es Gilbert?! -pregunto Feliciano tratando de levantarse de nuevo.

-Asi es! Yo soy Gilbert, amigo... muy amigo de Lovino. -dijo antes de abrazar a Feliciano. -Estas ardiendo!

-Te dije que estaba enfermo! -le reprocho el rubio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ah, este tipo de aqui es mi hermano menor. Ludwig.

-Grazie por su ayuda Ludwig... -agradeció Feliciano y le pareció que las mejillas del rubio se teñían ligeramente de rojo.

-¿Y Lovi? ¿Donde esta él? -pregunto Gilbert separándose de feliciano.

Fue allí cuando el pequeño italiano se derrumbo. Entre lagrimas que no se detenían les contó que Lovino había sido secuestrado por unos piratas y que no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo.

Gilbert borro la sonrisa que tenia en el rostro y salio de la habitación, volvió mas tarde con un montón de hojas donde se leía "SE BUSCA" y le pregunto al castaño por cuales de ellos reconocía.

Aunque había pasado el tiempo Feliciano pudo fácilmente señala de los hombres, pero el que mas lo acerco a encontrar a un capitán fue cuando señalo a un rubio que era buscado por ayudar a un capitán pirata.

-"Francis Bonnefoy" -leyó el nombre con algo de desprecio en su voz, habían pasado dos días desde que Feliciano había llegado a la casa de Gilbert y en esos días se la había pasado en la cama por la fiebre, por esa razon no se entero que el peliplata mando llamar a alguien muy peculiar a su despacho.

El sonido de sus botas al tocar el suelo de madera del despacho, la elegancia con la que caminaba, la gabardina de capitán color rojo moviéndose tras de él, aquel sombrero que lo distinguía como capitán de la nave, su cabello rubio y esos ojos esmeralda que siempre tenían esa expresión de superioridad.

-Escuche que me buscaba.

-Usted es... el capitán Arthur Kirkland ¿no? -pregunto el albino viendo como el capitán tomaba asiento frente a él, estaba acompañado por un muchacho rubio de ojos zafiro, uno de sus marinero tal vez.

-¿porque un señorito como usted quiere tener algo conmigo?

-Mi nombre es Gil...

-Vayamos al grano... -interrumpió el capitán dirigiéndole una mirada que le daba algo de miedo.

-Me gustaría contratar sus servicios. Bueno, es que... Un pirata tomo a alguien importante para mi.

-Mm... Que bien. -dijo levantando una ceja. -¿Quien le dijo que yo hacia trabajos asi? No es como si me importara...

-Le pagare el triple de lo que piden por ellos...

-Debe estar desesperado para pedir los servicios de un Pirata... -Arthur lo miro divertido. -¿Era su novia?

-No, es un muchacho...

-Debe ser bueno en la cama para que usted lo quiera de regreso. ¿o era bueno con la boca? si es asi me gustaría conocerlo..-Gilbert no lo vio claramente, pero le pareció que el chico que acompañaba al capitán le acababa de dar un golpe.

-Es un buen amigo mio, escuche que unos piratas se lo llevaron en nombre de su capitán, investigue un poco y di con el que seria el capitán de la nave.

-Deberías trabajar como investigador, lo haces muy bien... y también deberías conseguir a alguien mas que te ayude con tu problema, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-por favor-pidio Gilbert desesperado- Eres el único pirata que conozco que puede atrapar al infeliz de Antonio Carriedo.

-¿Dijiste Antonio? ¿El idiota Fernandez? Dalo por hecho... -respondió emocionado el capitán.

A Arthur siempre le había gustado golpear a Antonio, hacerle la vida difícil, hundir sus barcos y llevarse sus tesoros.. No tenia una razón en particular, solo le gustaba molestarlo.

-¿Porque pareces contento tan de repente? -pregunto el chico de ojos celestes cuando el barco del capitán Kirkland empezaba a zarpar.

-¿Porque sera? Alfred...

-Estas enamorado de ese tipo... -susurro el menor frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Celoso?

-Claro que no... - dijo de inmediato alfred.

-Ja, no me puedes engañar... ¿cuantos años creer que he cuidado de ti? Mocoso.

"Demasiados" pensaron ambos, mas ninguno lo dijo. Alfred se sentía un poco molesto de que Arthur buscara con tanto entusiasmo al capitán Antonio.

Por su parte Arthur solo quería ir y hundir el barco de ese idiota capitán de nuevo y si ganaba algo de por medio estaba mucho mejor.

-Asi que ahora secuestras niños ¿he?... Te estas volviendo blando. -dijo para si mismo mientras sujetaba el timón.

Arthur creía que Antonio era débil por tener a un "niño" a bordo, pero él tenia su propia debilidad, una debilidad llamada Alfred.

[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]-[]

Lovino abrió los ojos lentamente, la luz casi lo cegó y es que había estado a oscuras por un tiempo asi que el ver luz de pronto hacia que sus ojos dolieran.

Distinguió la figura del capitán parado frente a él, ni siquiera intento moverse porque le resultaba imposible. Cerró los ojos de nuevo al sentir una cálida caricia en la cabeza.

Seguramente todo eso era un sueño, un sueño donde el hombre que lo atormentaba era bueno, un sueño donde el capitán al que tanto le temía era amable con él y lo acariciaba con cuidado como si fuese la cosa mas valiosa para él.

Si, lo mas seguro es que fuese un sueño. Eso explicaría porque el capitán de la nave estaba llorando mientras le susurraba una y otra vez. "lo siento".

Lovino quería quedarse en ese sueño por siempre.


End file.
